I'll Be There For You
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Cos Bon Jovi rocks on occasion. Cas doesn't like Bon Jovi for a reason. Dean changes that.


**A/N: **Cos Bon Jovi rocks on occasion and I thought that Destiel needed a song. Sorry I got Bon Jovi's Live from Madison Square Garden Concert DVD and when Richie Sambora sang out "I'll Be There For You" I couldn't stop picturing Dean and Cas. To me, this is there song. One-set set anytime after Season 4.

**I'll Be There For You:**

By: LOSTrocker

"...I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back

I play for keeps, 'cause I'm not coming back

I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall

I've seen a million faces an I'm rockin' on!"

Out of all the songs that Dean had to rock out to, did it have to be this one? Cas sat quietly in the passenger side as Dean belted out with Bon Jovi who Cas has learned could rock on occasion. Every now and then Dean would pretend he had head bang hair and swing his head, and use the wheel as a drum.

Normally, Cas enjoyed it when Dean "rocked out". He was utterly adorable and sometimes Cas would find himself singing along. He'd been with Dean his whole life, so he knew how these songs went because Dean listened to them all the time. However, this particular song made him go mute, and he wouldn't budge even when Dean persisted that he sing back up like he was doing now.

"C'mon Cas, it's not like ya don't know the words!" Dean urged him.

Cas answered him by crossing his arms and stating clearly. "I do not like this song." He was starting not to like the band all together.

Dean's eyes bulged in shock. How could he not like one the coolest most effin' songs in the history of Rock n' Roll? Then Cas gave him that look... He turned those big blue eyes on Dean filled with sadness of a memory they would both like to forget. Then it clicked for Dean.

It was the same song that he had sung with Sam the night that his due date for Hell. Cas might have not physically been there at the time, but he was there. He was always there. Dean was just starting realize that now. The same night where Castiel had failed to save him in time. He had gotten to him sooner he would've never gone into that Pit. Deal or no deal. Demons never scared him. Losing Dean did and for a split second (this was of course, metaphorically speaking) he had. Castiel shifted nervously in his seat, the silent tension become much too loud for him to bear, all though Wanted: Dead or Alive still blasted from the speakers of the Impala.

Dean wouldn't finish this song. He could see why Cas hated it and if Cas hated it then he didn't like it either even though it had been one of his all time favorite songs. Dean didn't want Cas to disapprove of Bon Jovi all together. They were a good band and had a range of one epic song after another. That's why they had lasted more than 26 years. Dean pushed fast forward.

It also occurred to Dean that him and Cas didn't have a song. He had a song for merely everything else in his life, why not him and Cas? Since Bon Jovi was all ready in his cassette player, there was really no point in changing it now. Besides, he had a particular song in mind and he had a good feeling that Cas would like because now he thought about this one fit them so well. Dean would wait until it got to the right verse before he started singing so Cas could let the words sink in.

"... I'll be there for you

These five words I swear to you

When you breathe I want to be the air for you..."

Oh, they were sinking in all right. Dean had one eye one the road and the other on him. What he sang, rang as true as a church bell. Cas would be silent for this one. He would finish this with Dean because these words just weren't etched in this song, but words that he had promised to Dean constantly if only he would believe in him enough which he was starting to feel his faith in him grow more and more with each passing day.

Perhaps Bon Jovi wasn't that bad after all.

"I'll be there for you

I'd live and I'd die for you

Steal the sunfrom the sky for you

Words can't say what love can do

I'll be there for you..."


End file.
